Solstice
by Coralie101
Summary: Set in middle of New Moon. Edward left and Victoria, not Laurent, turned Bella into a vampire and Bella now lives with the Volturi. Now, 56 years later, Bella returns to Forks with boyfriend Alec and friend Jane. What if she meets Edward there?BxE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Except Edward. HE'S MINE!!! Just kidding :P**

**Okay, so a little summary of what has happened before now: instead of Laurent in the clearing in New Moon, it was Victoria. She had tried to kill Bella but one of the Volturi, who had been on Victoria's trail, stopped her before she succeeded. Bella turned into a vampire and went to the Volturi. She didn't want to but didn't have a choice- where else could she go? Unlike some vampires, who forget lots of their human lives, Bella remembers everything, especially Edward.**

**Bella's POV**

_Forks, Washington, _I thought, as the private jet touched down on the runway. The rain was already streaming down the small plane window, making the view outside blurry and distorted. I wasn't sure why I had missed Forks so much. I had hated all the green trees and endless rain when I was human. Why had I decided I wanted to come back? I tried to tell myself I had no idea. But I was just fooling myself. I knew why Forks was so special to me. _Him. _He had changed my life here, and no matter how many times I tried to deny it, and was still unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"Come on Bella!" Alec called me from the front of the jet. "Let's go!"

I stood up gracefully, no longer the clumsy human I once was. I followed the Jane and Alec off the plane. We gathered our luggage and I stepped outside into the small town of Forks for the first time in 56 years. Alec insisted the first thing we do is buy a new car. The Volturi had no shortage of money, so each of us was free to pick any car in the lot. Jane chose a pink Maserati; it was girly, but still cool, which was Jane's style. Alec picked the most ostentatious car he could find: a bright yellow Ferrari Enzo. I had trouble finding a good car for me. I had noticed an Aston Martin in the lot, but had quickly looked away. I didn't want to even think about that; it would bring on a flood of memories and I would probably start sobbing. And vampires don't cry.

In the end, I picked a bronzy-orange Pontiac Solstice. It was small and cute and it felt great to drive. We sped away in our cars after we paid, and had fun racing each other on the highway. Eventually it started to rain harder, and Jane was afraid of getting her new pretty pink car dirty so we decided to drive to our new home.

I had missed Forks so much! We drove past Forks High School, which we would be attending in two days, and all the memories came back to me. I thought about Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. I wondered where they were now. They would be over 70 years old! The thought was crazy. For a moment I felt a pang of sadness at the thought of them leading normal, human lives while I was stuck at 17 forever. We also passed Charlie's house: my old house. I wanted to stop, to see who was living there now but Alec and Jane wouldn't let me. They had strict orders from Aro to not let me get in touch with my old life too much. And I remembered Charlie, my father. He had died 2 years after I left. I hated myself for leaving him. As much as they told me it wasn't my fault, I felt responsible for his death. He had died of a heart attack, but I think he died of sadness. I had disappeared without a trace and had never come back until now. But now it was too late.

Victoria had turned me into a vampire. I had been taken to the Volturi and have lived with them since then. As much as I disagree with some of the things the Volturi does (drink human blood, for example) I am eternally grateful to them for taking me in when I had no other place to go. Aro had told me they had abandoned me. The Cullens. It was hard to even think about them. He said they left me, and would never come back. He told me the Volturi was my real family. I believed him, but I didn't hate the Cullens. How could I? I loved them, even though I knew I'd never see them again. For 56 years I'd been trained to be mad at what they'd done to me, but the training didn't really work. I'd wanted to look them up but Aro refused. As I said before, he had very strict rules. I was not allowed to look for the Cullens or anyone I had known when I was human. Even Charlie, my own father. He had done it to protect me, but it just made me yearn for them more. I sighed. Sometimes I loathed myself. I had everything I needed: a loving family who cares for me, an endless supply of money, perfect looks, cars, houses... so why wasn't I completely happy? I even had perfect boyfriend who loves me: Alec.

_And I love him too._ I said to myself. But the little nagging part of myself knew this wasn't completely true.

We arrived at our beautiful new house within 20 minutes. Aro had bought it for us online. This was Aro's birthday gift to me. I didn't turn older, but September 13th was technically still my birthday. After 56 years with the Volturi and no contact with anyone from my human life, Aro let me come back to Forks for a year. I had been begging him for month, and finally, he relented. Not without rules though: if anyone remembered Isabella Swan and suspected I was her, we go back to Italy. If I see anyone I used to know from my human life, we go back to Italy. And I only had one year before I had to go back so I planned to make the most of it. Jane and Alec wanted to come with me, so we planned to buy a house and live in it together. We were going to go to school and pretend to be humans. Aro had been concerned about the fact that Alec and Jane weren't "vegetarians" as I called it, but we had decided they would try to survive on animal blood and once a week they would go to Seattle or some other major city to hunt. I was always trying to get other members of the Volturi to convert to "vegetarianism" but they wouldn't have it. Jane and Alec thought it was absolutely disgusting, but I got them to agree to try to live with it for just one year. Besides, they'd get a treat once a week when they got human blood. I refused to drink human blood. Aro hated this because I had got the idea from the Cullens, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Our house was amazing. It had four floors: the basement, where we had a sound studio with every instrument imaginable for Alec. He had had his most prized possession, his piano, shipped from Italy. Alec loved piano. He was amazing at it, and wrote me many songs, but none of them compared to the one _he _had written me. On the main floor, we had a kitchen that we never would use, a dining room and huge TV room. We had a enormous flat screen that took up an entire wall and every single video game imaginable: another of Alec's obsessions. The third floor had Alec's room and the study. And the top floor was where my room and Jane's room were. Jane's room was pink and fluffy, with pink walls, pink bed and a creamy white vanity. Her makeup products were already categorized and her closet was already stuffed with all her frilly dresses and short miniskirts. My room was across from Jane's. It was big and spacious, with a white shaggy rug in the centre, wintery green walls and deep purple curtains. My favorite part was the balcony. It had a table and chairs and had the most amazing view of the forest and ocean. I unpacked quickly and then just sat on the balcony, staring out into the trees.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon.**

**PICTURES OF THE CAR'S ON MY PROFILE.**

**I realize Bella never flies straight to Forks- she always lands in Port Angeles. But this is the Volturi private jet and in this story they can land wherever they want. ******** They're cool like that.**

**I also realize Alec and Jane might look to young for highschool (didn't they get changed when they were 14 or something?) but pretend they look 17, okay?**

**You'll have to tell me what you think about the cars. I don't know cars very well, so I just put down some cars I think look cool. I don't know how realistic it is to find these cars in small town Forks but... oh well, it's a story ******** Tell me if you think they're good.**

**I'm basing Alec's description on Cameron Bright, who's going to play him in New Moon. Link to pictures of him on my profile.**

**Please review!!**

**3 **

**~Cori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys! Please review! It makes me want to write the story. **

**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. :'( **

I heard Alec knock quietly on my door and come inside my room. He came over and joined me on the balcony.

"So, you glad you came back to Forks?" Alec asked me.

"Yeah..." I smiled at him. "Thanks for coming with me."

"I go wherever you go Bella, you know that," Alec said, his crimson eyes gazing into mine.

I nodded, but didn't trust myself to speak. I felt a twinge of guilt at his words because I knew I would never say the same back to him. He slowly closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. I let him kiss me, wishing with all my heart to feel the electric shock I had felt when I was kissing _him._ Alec and Jane were amazing and I loved them with all my heart. _Not... _the little nagging voice in my head said. Yes, they were amazing... sort of. I mean, they were great to me, but I didn't agree with a lot of things they did: drinking human blood, using their supernatural abilities to torture people... Aro had changed Alec and Jane because he saw potential in them. From the moment they had been changed, they had been taught to use their gifts a certain way. Only to benefit the Volturi. I would like to say that I thought if they had been brought up differently, they may have been completely different people. But, unfortunately, I think they would still be as cruel and ruthless as they are now.

"Bella?" Alec was asking me, his voice sounding slightly worried.

I looked up at him.

"Bella? You seemed really zoned out. What were you thinking about?"

"Just... things. The Volturi," I said truthfully. "Come on, let's find Jane."

He followed me to Jane's room where she was dutifully combing her hair in front of the mirror. She grinned when she noticed us.

"Hey! Okay, so we're going out tonight!" Jane told us. Alec and I exchanged a look. Jane loved going to clubs and bars. And if anyone dared to argue with her? Well, let's just say Jane can be extremely scary when she wants to be.

We decided to go hunt, and then go to Port Angeles and find a club. Alec and Jane complained the whole time we were hunting. It got really annoying, and I wasn't in the best mood when we got back to the house. My mood didn't improve when Jane forced me to be sit still while she did my hair, make-up and made me try on about a billion different outfits. I hated make-up so while Jane was applying some goopy stuff on my lips I closed my eyes and tried to think about something else.

Jane reminded me so much of Alice when she did this. Jane and Alice were alike in so many ways. That was why I became friends with Jane: she was a crueler, colder version of Alice. _Stop it._ I told myself mentally. Jane is your best friend. You love her. Alice left you and she's never coming back.

"'Kay Bella!" Jane squealed after applying the final touched of mascara. "You're done!" I looked in the mirror. Jane had clothed me in a skimpy purple and black mini-dress. I was wearing black high heels and carried a small purple handbag. My brown hair was down as usual, but Jane had added some more curls and waves so it cascaded down my back like a waterfall.

"Go get Alec and I'll meet you guys downstairs!" Jane told me, before bounding off to the closet.

I walked down to the front hall, my heels clicking on the floor. Before too long, Jane and Alec joined me. Alec was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants and Jane was wearing a sparkly hot pink mini-dress with a plunging neckline. Her blond hair was pulled back into an elegant twist on the back of her head.

"Wow, Bella! You look amazing!" Alec said, before coming over and kissing me hungrily.

"Hey, what about me?" Jane said, glaring at him.

Alec ignored her and took my hand as he led me out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jane staring at me, her eyes cold and narrowed. But then we got into Alec's car and she was bubbly and happy again. Jane had problems with jealousy. Even though Alec was her brother, I think she sometimes got annoyed when he didn't pay attention to her. But she always seemed to forget about it a moment later.

We arrived at a club called Liquid Ice in record time, mostly due to the fact Alec hadn't obeyed any of the speed limits on the way there. Inside, it was hot and stuffy, with flashing lights and moving bodies. It was packed with dancing humans, their hips swaying in time to the music and talking and laughing at the bar.

"Let's dance Bella!" Alec said, grabbing my arm and leading me out to the dance floor. Jane headed to the bar to go meet some guys, and Alec and I started to dance. Humans watched us twirl and sway gracefully, both of us moving in perfect time to the music. After a while, we decided to go find Jane. She was at the bar, talking to the bartender.

"Wow, so you want to be an actor?" She said, flirtatiously.

"Yeah. Right now I'm just trying to get money for college..." He trailed off once he saw me.

Jane followed his gaze. "James, this is my friend Bella. Bella, this is James."

I smiled at him.

"Isn't he hot!" Jane whispered to me as I sat down, too quiet for the human to hear. "I think I found my Saturday treat," she said, smiling so her teeth showed.

I looked away. Alec sat down next to me.

"So, Bella, where do you go to school?" James said to me.

"We're just starting Forks High School in a couple days," Jane trilled, before I could answer.

He nodded and then turned away to attend to another customer.

Pretty soon a scantily dressed girl came up to Alec and asked him to dance. He looked at me for approval.

"It's fine," I said, grinning. This would be fun to watch. Another thing that was wrong with me: I didn't care when my boyfriend went and grinded with some other girl.

Jane and I talked for a while at the bar. Jane was flirting with James, the cute bartender, while he tried to give me all sorts of drinks, which I declined.

Jane was getting more and more annoyed at me for taking James' attention, so I decided to go find someone to dance with, as Alec was still dancing with the girl, looking extremely uncomfortable as she pressed herself against him. No sooner had I got into the middle of the dance floor when a blond, baby-faced boy came up to me.

"Hi," he said, his dimples showing. He reminded me of someone...

"Hello," I said.

"I'm Matt. Matt Newton."

Of course! Mike Newton! This must be his grandson or something!

"I'm Isabella Swan. But I like Bella."

"Bella..." He said, hesitating a bit. "You wanna dance?"

I nodded and we started to dance. Pretty soon Alec came up behind Matt.

"Can I cut in?" He asked, his voice polite but there was something scary simmering under the surface.

"Let me finish this dance with her, dude." Matt said. I admired his nerve; Alec's eyes were flashing furiously.

"I think you had better disappear. Now." Alec told him, his voice deathly soft.

Matt had some self-preservation, at least, because he darted away, stumbling in his haste.

"Rude human." Alec said, starting to dance with me.

"Rude vampire," I said to him.

"He deserved it." Alec grinned. "And I wanted to dance."

We stayed at the club another hour before we decided to leave. Jane was pissed on the ride home because the bartender hadn't asked for her phone number. I was silent. Meeting Matt Newton had brought back a rush of painful memories. Angela, Jessica, Eric... I even missed Lauren Mallory! And I had hated that girl!

Was coming back to Forks the right thing to do?

**I know it's short- I'll start writing longer ones if I get reviews!! These are mostly filler chapters. They start school soon and meet.. duh duh duh... THE CULLENS! Yay. It's kinda boring right now, but it'll get exciting!**

**Tell me what you think! **

**~Cori**


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW! I'M TERRIBLE!**

**Okay, I haven't updated in months. I'm so sorry! I feel bad. I guess I kinda forgot about fanfiction-ing… yeah. Anyway, I'm sorry! Here's the new chapter. I'll try to update more often.**

**OOH! And btw, Bella's a shield, right? So in this story her gift includes blocking Alice's gift, which is why Alice can't see Bella anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the genius, Stephenie Meyer.**

That night was boring. I gave Jane and Alec the excuse that I wanted to unpack and stayed in my room until morning. I was nervous for school tomorrow. School reminded me of _him._ Actually, everything reminded me of him, to tell the truth. I sighed to myself. I really needed to get over him. He left me alone, and was never coming back. Aro was right- I needed to accept the fact that I would never see him again. He probably didn't even remember me… I wish I didn't remember him.

"Bella! It's 8:15, we're going to be late if you don't get your butt down here right this second!" Jane screamed at me from downstairs.

I had completely lost track of time, and had lost myself in all the memories I had in this town. I whirled around the room, yanking on a pair of jeans and a frilly pink shirt that was more Jane's taste than mine. I grabbed my book bag that was packed with my freshly bought school supplies and brushed my hair before zooming downstairs.

"Calm down, I'm here!" I told Jane and followed her and Alec out the door. We took Jane's car because she insisted on it and made it to Forks High School in exactly 4 minutes and 49 seconds. School started at 8:30 so the parking lot was about half filled when we arrived. We parked near the office and walked inside to get our schedule. The receptionist stared at us as we wrote our names on the paper. My first class was Trigonometry, which I had with Jane. We said goodbye to Alec, who headed off to Spanish, and made our way to building 4, where the Trig classroom was. The teacher's name was Mrs Stanley and she smiled at us when we told her we were new. We sat in the back of the room and the students kept turning their heads to stare at us: the pale, beautiful, mysterious new kids. I noticed Matt Newton at the front of the class. He kept smiling and waving at me and mouthing things like "hey, remember me from the club?" and "come sit by me!" I pretended to not understand what he was mouthing.

Jane kept loudly sighing to herself and grumbling about how this was a waste of time. I knew she thought this whole thing was stupid, but hey, _I _wasn't forcing her to be here. Aro was.

When the bell rang Matt bounded up to me.

"Hey! Hey, it's Bella, right? Oh my god, I can't believe you go here! Where are you from?"

"We're from Florida," I said, smiling at him. Florida was our cover story. Actually, Alec had an apartment in Miami so it was kind of true, right?

Jane rolled her eyes and walked away. She didn't have a lot of patience with humans. Matt had gym next and I had Biology so I declined his request to walk me to the Biology classroom. "I'm sorry but I have to find a friend. Maybe I'll see you later, okay?" I said, flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Sure, Bella! See you later!" He grinned and walked down the hallway. I found Alec coming out of the Spanish classroom.

"Ugh, humans are so dumb. Some kid kept mixing up "hola" and "aloha." How stupid can you get?" Alec complained to me as we found our lockers.

I forced a smile and grabbed my Biology books. Alec and Jane had English next, so I walked to Biology alone. When I got there the class was already seated. I walked in and gave the teacher my papers. Again, everyone stared at me. If I had been human, I would've blushed.

All of a sudden I felt someone probing my thoughts. Immediately my training at the Volturi kicked in and I slammed up my mental defences. When I had been turned into a vampire, my gift had become the ability to block almost any mental attack. That included Alice's prophesies and Jasper's emotions. That had been why Alice hadn't been able to see me as a vampire- I had blocked her from seeing anything to do with me. The only attacks I couldn't ward off were complete physical ones.

I searched for the attacker in the sea of students and my eyes fell on the one person I hadn't stopped thinking about for 56 years. Without hesitating, without even thinking about it, I was running.

This could not be happening. I needed to get away.

**There! I didn't want to stop but I had to because I have a big Science test tmr that I need to study for. So again, I'm sorry for not updating.**

**Please review!**

**I'll love you if you do!**

**~Cori**


End file.
